A number of human and mouse native as well as mutant SRY complexes with duplex DNA of various length and composition are being studied in our laboratory. Doubly labeled protein complexed with DNA is subjected to a series of 2D or 3D heteronuclear and triple resonance experiments in order to provide assignments and eventually a large number of identifiable NOE constraints for 3D structure calculations. We have developed a set of triple resonance experiments optimized for larger molecules and using non-compromising shaped, selective pulses and decoupler pulse trains that in theory should give significant improvement over any of the conventional triple resonance experiments as described in the current literature. We propose to compare results obtained with the different sets of sequences on our 600 and 600 MHz spectrometers with some data to be obtained on 600 and 500 MHz instruments at the NMRFAM facility.